Lyle Zapato
Lyle Zapato, 'Лиль Запато является автором Защитной Шапочки из Алюминиевой Фольги: Практическая Защита от Контроля Разума для Параноиков. Книга часто входит в раздел "Юмор" в книжных магазинах. Book Запато описывает свою книгу в на своем сайте как включающую "много новой информации, включая расширенную конструкцию и особенности использования, важные теории защиты от психотроники, описание альтернатив Защитной Шапочки, учебник для потенциальных жертв контроля разума, и никогда ранее не описанную историю возникновения Защитной Шапочки. Используйте ее до того, как вы попадете под контроль разума! http://zapatopi.net/afdb/ Aluminum Foil Deflector Beanie] Книга запито привлекла некоторое внимание в издательских кругах. В следующем издании книги он был представлен Геной Глатзер как Абсолютный Писатель. Когда он спросил как Запато, пока носит Защитную Шапочку и Алюминиевой Фольги, с металлическими детекторами, его учителя настаивали что бы бы он удалил свою шапочку в течение Pledge of Allegiance, стрижки, и плавании, Запато рекомендует что лучше избегать ситуации когда шапочка снята. Он рекомендует искать параноидальные парикмахерские, где есть правильные алюминиевые стены. Плавание, с другой стороны с Защитной Шапочкой это "не проблема так как свойства алюминия имеют защитную окисную поверхность, которая сохраняет материал от деградации".absolutewrite.com Interview with Lyle Zapato В соответствии со взятым интервью Запато от Глатзер, и так как природа его книги дискуссионна он и его издатель решили спрятать его книгу в раздел "Юмор" что бы не привлекать много внимания к Новому Мировому Порядку агентов ищущих подобное в секциях "Психотронные Лучи" или "Свобода Мысли" (где она вроде бы и должна была быть). Так же они "создали похожий образ на книгу Garfied для повышения иллюзии банальной несерьезности. Сайт Описание Сайт Запито включает: * Исследования Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus * Большое количество страниц написанных знаменитостями 19го столетия ученым Уильимом Томпсоном, Лордом Кельвинмhttp://zapatopi.net/kelvin/papers/letters.html#kilowatt-hour Correspondence of Lord Kelvin * Поддержка независимости Республики Cascadia, страны поддерживающей развитие от штатов Оригон и Вашингтон, и Првинции Канады в Британской Колумбии.http://zapatopi.net/cascadia/ The Republic of Cascadia * Привлекает усилия для помощи в защите Республики Cascadia Sasquatch Militia http://zapatopi.net/bsa/militia/ Sasquatch Militia *a large number of papers written by the famous 19th century scientist William Thompson, Lord Kelvinhttp://zapatopi.net/kelvin/papers/letters.html#kilowatt-hour Correspondence of Lord Kelvin *supporting the independence of the Republic of Cascadia, a country supposed to have arisen from the states of Oregon and Washington and the Canadian province of British Columbiahttp://zapatopi.net/cascadia/ The Republic of Cascadia *recruiting efforts to aid the defense of the Republic of Cascadia by the Sasquatch Militiahttp://zapatopi.net/bsa/militia/ Sasquatch Militia Профиль сайта и другие данные Профиль сайта через Quantcast.com показывает, что http://zapatopi.net посещает примерно 17,400 различных в месяц пользователей. Quantcast.com accessed 1/13/08 Это показывает очень близкую разницу между посещениями http://zapatopi.net и the NASA Glenn Research Center website, но на самом деле что это означает неизвестно.Id. С момента создания сайта в 3 Мая 2000 года, на него существует 1,156 ссылок с других сайтов.Alexa (Информация о Сайтах) (данные 13/1/2008) Cascadia independence movement In 2004, Zapato was interviewed in connection with Cascadia. In this interview, Zapato explained that the sovereign nation of Cascadia already exists in spirit, if not yet in the world atlas. "The Republic of Cascadia," the Web site acknowledged, "is not yet officially recognized by Canada, the United States of America or the United Nations. Not that it is any of their business." Zapato would not reveal his geographic location to The Oregonian, other than describing it as "central Cascadia 'near the surface.'" He described, in an e-mail to The Oregonian, the site's purpose as "to help bring about the revolution to liberate the people of Cascadia from remote Federalist control." During the 2004 elections, support for an independent Cascadia grew. Recognition of Zapato's works James Randi While Lyle Zapato's website does not identify itself as a spoof or parody, the general reaction to it is that it must be such. The well-known author James Randi writes: Использование в федерально-финансовых исследованиях Лили Запато изобретатель Pacific Northwest Tree Octopus привлек так много внимания что стал участником федерально-финансового интернет-грамотности обучения развития программ. Работа *''Aluminum Foil Deflector Beanie: Practical Mind Control Protection for Paranoids'' ISBN 1-58160-376-2 См. так же *Защитная Шапочка из Алюминиевой Фольги Ссылки * Zapatopi Productions Intradimensional, Сайт Лили Запато Категория:Имена